


Apocalypse

by smack



Series: Learn to Live [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dr. Clarke Griffin, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Pregnancy, Vague Medical Knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smack/pseuds/smack
Summary: Prompt from The Fake Redhead:"I know the world is ending but trust me, I can handle it.""How can you possibly handle it?""This ain't my first rodeo with the coming apocalypse. It's all routine at this point."





	Apocalypse

Clarke meets him when he and his wife come in for their first ultra sound. "It looks like a healthy baby." Clarke tells them smiling. The man, Bellamy Blake, laughs. 

"It looks like an alien." He says. His wife, Octavia, smacks him on the stomach. 

"You come to my appointment for comfort and you insult my baby? Bell, you're not going anywhere near them after they're born." This conversation seems a little odd to Clarke, but foreplay is an individual thing she supposes. 

"How long have you been together?" Clarke asks, cleaning the gel off Octavia's stomach. 

Bellamy blinks at her. "Her whole life. I was there when she was born." He grins at Clarke's confused look. "She's my sister." 

It's Clarke's turn to blink. 

"The baby does have your nose." She smiles back. " Sorry, I mostly get couples in here. It's rare for siblings. I shouldn't have assumed though." 

"Lincoln, O's husband, couldn't make it so I told her I'd come to see my nibling." He flashes another grin at Clarke. 

Octavia, her clothing re-arranged, snorts. "Bell, as thankful as I am for you keeping me company, do you think you could not flirt with my OB while I'm sitting here with my stomach out?" She smirks when he turns to her. His dark skin covers his blush, but Clark isn't as lucky. 

"I'm sorry, Octavia. That's super unprofessional of me." Clarke said sitting up from where she'd been leaning toward Bellamy. 

"I honestly wouldn't have minded, if you'd waited until I'm out of the room. I don't want to see my big brother flirting like a sap."

~Roughly Six Months Later~

"Bellamy!" Octavia growls. "When Lincoln gets here, tell him I'm going to let you do all the terrible things you said you'd do when you first met." 

"Wonderful!" Clarke said cheerily. "Your intense homicidal feelings mean you're very close to being ready." Clarke places her fingers on Octavia's pulse point and counts her heart rate manually. Octavia is standing, walking back and forth between the bed and the wall, a short five steps, but Clarke manages to get her to calm for a full minute. 

"Tell me about Lincoln." Clarke soothes. "What does he do?" 

"He's a..." Octavia says around gasps. "Firefighter." 

"That must keep him busy." Clarke says, glancing at Bellamy, who looks nearly as flushed as his sister. "Is he driving himself or is someone driving him?" 

"Family friend. Monty. He works at the pharmacy across the street. From the firehouse." Octavia seethes. Bellamy looks more and more like he's about to have a heart attack. 

"Ohhh kay. So the contractions are just about the right time apart, I'm going to have to ask you to lay down, we're going to start in a little bit. Bellamy, can I talk to you for a second?" Bellamy stares at her then nods woodenly.

"Ok, so any idea when Lincoln will show up?" Clarke asks quietly. She glances at Octavia, who is levering her pregnant belly onto the hospital bed.

"He just texted that he and Monty are stuck in traffic?" He gives his own glance to his sister who is quietly swearing and spouting curses. "Are we going to live through this?" He asks grinning weakly at her. 

"I know the world is ending, but trust me, I can handle it." She snarks at him. 

"Her husband is late to her baby's birth. How can you possibly handle it?" 

"This ain't my first rodeo with the coming apocalypse. It's all routine at this point." She pats his shoulder then completely cheery, strides over to Octavia. "Alright. We can't wait very much longer. You're going to pop at any second." Octavia glared at her.

"We're waiting. For Lincoln." she yelled. "He helped conceive this baby, He's going to be here to. See this damn baby born." 

"Lincoln's here!" Bellamy announces holding his phone as if his sister will have the concentration to read it from ten feet away. 

"Ok. Your apocalypse begins now. You ready?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with this one, but I have a weekend's worth of writing that I'm throwing up on the site to be brutally critiqued. Please do so if you feel like it. 
> 
> [The Fake Redhead](https://thefakeredhead.com/writing-tips/writing-prompts/)


End file.
